


Stand Up (and Dance w/ Me?)

by unfoundedrevenge



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Miwa Taishi and Asaka Narumi are mentioned, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoundedrevenge/pseuds/unfoundedrevenge
Summary: waterprincevs said: ship prompt do some kaichi★Aichi gathers up the nerve to ask Kai to dance with him.





	Stand Up (and Dance w/ Me?)

“Do you wanna dance with me, Kai?” Aichi chirps, a soft smile illuminating his face. Just a year before this I knew he wouldn’t be the type of guy to have the courage to be this bold.

He also wouldn’t have been able to invite the Fukuhara and Miyaji cardfight clubs to his school dance. Aichi had done a lot of growing over the past year, and I watched him all the while.

Despite his courage, however, the national champion still has an embarrassing blush covering his cheeks.

I swallow a bit. Miwa’s frozen beside me, and it feels like our entire group of friends is, too.

“Y-yeah..” I finally say. Aichi scoots closer and grabs my hands with his. They’re really clammy, but hey; so are mine.

The slow song that’s playing in the background has a slow beat and we step to it carefully. This is the most awkward moment of my life, I think, but Aichi has closed his eyes and he looks so at peace right now that maybe it's worth it.

“Thank you, Kai..” he whispers, his forehead placed on my chest. I inhale uncomfortably and my grip tightens on his digits.

No - it's definitely worth it. 

Across the way Ren comes over with Asaka following his movements.

“Looks like Aichi’s revealed a critical trigger against you,” the red head taunts as he glides past.

“Tch,” I huff before stepping on his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> good lord i wrote this in 2014. even though it's small i like it tho - mostly because i love writing in first person.


End file.
